


Give and Receive

by Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: Roy is far and away the most generous and thoughtful lover Danny has ever had.  The trouble is, he never seems to be able to accept it in return. Danny can’t let that stand, or at least he would if Roy would stop making him come so hard long enough to think.





	Give and Receive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jillybean2314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillybean2314/gifts).



> This started off as a preface for another chapter in Places Bianca and Adore Were Nearly Caught Having Sex. It took a definite turn for the serious and needed its own story. 
> 
> For jillybean2314, who patiently listens to my biadore thoughts at all hours.

The thing about Roy, Danny had figured out early on, was that he never had to demand attention or respect.  In the workroom he was honest but fair, always helped when he could - even queens he didn’t particularly like - and did things like loan corsets without a second thought.

Roy commanded respect with his actions.  Bianca, on the other hand, flipped both middle fingers at respect and sauntered right the way to dominance, stepping over the competition with her nude pumps.  With the side he unleashed in Bianca, Danny expected him to be assertive and no-nonsense with no qualms about stating his preferences.  Danny had also hoped Roy would be as generous and kind in bed as he was out of it.  

He’d been wrong.

It shouldn’t have been possible, but he was even more giving in the privacy of their proverbial bed.  Roy always made sure Danny got his first, and cuddled him as he came down from orgasm heedless of whatever mess of lube and cum covered their skin.  He was exceedingly careful not to hurt him even when their fucking was at its roughest, checking that Danny was comfortable and getting off on whatever they were doing.  And when the mood turned to sensual and sweet, he knew how to turn fucking into achingly slow lovemaking.

The obsessive attention to detail and a need for control translated into cataloguing every place on Danny’s body that made him gasp and shudder (Roy had discovered a few new ones as well), finding the exact angle to leave him incoherent with pleasure, and relentlessly holding off his own orgasm until he was certain Danny was satisfied. 

In hindsight, it took Danny longer than he would have liked to catch on.  He was too busy at first having his brains fucked out or sucked out through his dick to realize what was going on.  

Danny had known Roy for less than a week when he would have been willing to swear that the man was exclusively a top.  And really, in drag or out, Bianca Del Rio was far too mouthy and naturally dominant for Danny to imagine Roy wanting to get fucked.

Not that he had gone back to his hotel room after filming and jerked off thinking about fucking his competition.  Nope.

Neither of them particularly preferred to bottom.  He’d been worried at first that it might lead to frustration, but it just meant they found more creative ways to have sex beyond dick-in-ass.  (Anyone who thought two men equaled only fucking with some sort of power dynamic was an idiot.)

Roy respected his preferences, never pushed or tried to get Danny to change his mind if he said he wasn’t in the mood to bottom and suggested an alternative.  Like he had in the workroom after offering to cinch Adore in, he’d simply nod and matter of factly say, “Okay, we’ll do it.”

Danny didn’t mind being the one with his legs in the air (or bent over the nearest piece of furniture) when it didn’t feel like he was just being used as a warm hole for his partner to get off.

It wasn’t a one-sided thing either; it was less often than the reverse, but Roy had no problems letting Danny in, so to speak.  Their first time aside though, Danny rarely got to fuck him.  Even when he was bottoming, Roy stayed firmly in control.  Whether it was riding Danny’s cock or telling him exactly how he wanted to be plowed, Roy was still the one doing the fucking.

Somehow.

It was one hundred percent distinctly not about a need to assert some sort of masculinity.  What bothered Danny when he figured it out was that for all Roy gave him a safe place to let go and be taken care of, he seemed reluctant to ask for the same.  Danny could be pinning Roy’s wrists to the bed and fucking him into the mattress, but he still got the sense Roy was giving rather than being taken. 

He was flat on his back with legs in the air and gripping the backs of his knees for a different reason when the realization struck.  Roy had propped Danny’s hips on a stack of pillows until he was positioned at just the right height for full access.  Then, he’d proceeded to eat his ass for what felt like an hour, licking and sucking and tongue fucking Danny’s hole.  Danny’s cock was achingly hard, dripping onto his clenched stomach muscles, but Roy didn’t seem in a hurry to move things along.

It was the the third time in a month that he had calmly insisted Danny didn’t need to reciprocate, just lie back and enjoy.  With anyone else, Danny would have been worried that it meant a lack of interest or “equipment failure”.  The self-satisfied moans and hums passing from Roy’s lips to his hole did make it abundantly clear that wasn’t the case, as did the way he was absently grinding his own erection against the sheets.

Danny did his best to stay focused on whatever thought he’d been having, but gave up when Roy slipped a lubed finger in his ass and started sucking his cock instead.  There wasn’t room for anything besides incoherent whimpering as Roy’s clever tongue lavished the head of his cock with attention, dipping into the leaking slit and stroking the bundle of nerves underneath.  With what little higher brain function he had left, Danny decided that there wasn’t any sight hotter than Roy’s swollen lips sliding down his shaft (the dick-sucking lips jokes didn’t have the half of it), cheeks hollowed and sleepy eyes promising him every erotic delight possible.

He forgot how to breathe when Roy crooked his finger just right and Danny came in his mouth, loudly enough that the neighbors down the street probably heard.

The tiny portion of his brain that hadn’t gone offline with orgasm registered Roy rubbing off against his asshole, fingers pinching Danny’s nipples as aftershocks of pleasure ran through him.

Danny drifted for a while, coming back down to find Roy had cleaned him up and was idly stroking circles over his chest.  He waited until Roy’s hand gradually slowed and fell still before rolling onto his side and contemplating his sleeping lover.

Roy had done it yet again, and while Danny was far from complaining, he really wanted (needed) to figure out just how to do the same in return.


End file.
